The Roommate Files
by XxNeONxX
Summary: A collection of Aliea academy one-shots.  Chapter #2: the sad tale of two best friends and their play-station.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I own IE as much as I own Taj-mahal and Chile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<br>**

**sleep was a rare commodity at sun-garden.**

Not for the first time, I was startled out of a dream by a screaming hotheaded Prominence captain. I sat up in my bed, ruefully blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. The digital clock on my desk read 2:45 am. Scowling, I threw open the door.

"Haruya!" I shouted as the very person skipped down the hallway.

"Ohaya! Yagami-San!' He greeted me pleasantly, "beautiful morning isn't it?"

he was followed by a rather pale looking Suzuno glancing nervously at me.

"I thought that, um, maybe a little vodka would help him sleep" the teal haired teen confessed.

I quirked an eyebrow, "vodka?"

Suzuno grinned sheepishly.

"Oh lookie" Haruya chimed, a few steps ahead of us, flinging an umbrella around like a golf stick. It slipped out of his hands and crashed against the glass figurine near the wall.

"oh damn" Suzuno groaned, trotting after his roommate.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. Genesis had a 5am practice the next day, sure we couldn't be all sparkly for that if freaking Gazelle and a drunk Burn kept us up at all hours.

"Can't sleep?"

I nearly jumped with surprise, and whirled around to see Hiroto grinning at me.

"Can you sleep in this racket?"

Now that almost everyone was up, the whole house was filled with yelling, groaning and complaining, with an especially loud Midorikawa cursing like a highwayman.

Hiroto laughed, "C'mon," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along, "I wanna show you something."

My eyes widened as he lead me into the small garden behind the main building. Miss Hitomiko had a little pond installed there, with these gorgeous stone statues and she wanted to put up fairy lights above the whole thing.

And today, a thousand colorful lights danced into the night, giving the garden a magical glow.

I smiled, "you put up the lights."

Before he could reply, a screaming Midorikawa came running at us.

"Hiroto," he piped nervously tugging at his jacket, "you have to see this-"

Hiroto and I exchanged quick glances and set off after Midorikawa into the backyard.

Father had had a pool installed there, not long ago. and now everyone stood around it, glancing nervously at Haruya, who stood grinning on the top diving board.

"Haruya," Suzuno was pleading, almost on the verge of tears,"please don't jump."

"Hiroto!" Haruya chimed happily, noticing us and completely ignoring Suzuno, "when you see father tomorrow tell him my last words were, _I'M ON DRUGS_!"

"_No_!" Suzuno screamed, "um, maybe we should work on those last words?" he offered.

"Okay" Haruya said, turning around and pretending to concentrate, "How about, _I dig Soccer._"

"Better than_ I'm on drugs_," Hiroto admitted as I jabbed him in the ribs.

Haruya, by then, had decided upon his final words.

"_I'm a golden god_!"

and with that he cannon-balled into the ice-cold pool of water, splashing water everywhere.

"_what_ is going on over here?"

Miss Hitomiko's voice boomed at us as she stormed down the pavement.

She finally managed to get a whim of what happened from a dazed Midorikawa and a stuttering Suzuno.

"Suzuno," She said, shaking her head, then gave him a wicked grin, "how about a cold bath?" She asked, shoving Suzuno in the pool on top of Haruya.

I sighed as everyone burst out laughing and throwing each other in the cold water.

"Ow!shit!" Hiroto's scream startled me.

He stood in the water clutching his arm, wincing with pain.

I scrambled up to him and took his hand, "what happened?"

Hiroto looked up at me, grinned while grabbing my hand before I could process it, and pulled me right in after him.

* * *

><p>Me: this is an Entry for SCT-senpai's Never-ending-contest.<p>

Kidou: and a collection of Aliea academy oneshots.

Fudou: wait- that baka is still writing?

Me: *kicks Fudou* NEVER MIND HIM! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Games**

There is a Playstation in the rec room of Sun-garden. Even though the machine is relatively new, the wires are already hopelessly tangled and the console has started to eat the discs.

Back when the Playstation was not quite so old, Hiroto and Yagami would wake up early every Saturday morning to beat the younger children to the console. Most of the time it would be a battle to the death in the form of _Tekken_ or_ Soul Caliber_. The duo would swap arguments and junk food as they beat each other to a bloody, lifeless pulp. And whenever one of them won a round, they would loudly proclaim their superiority over the other in all earthly matters, in the great tradition of video game players everywhere.

Then, on one spectacularly sunny Saturday morning, Ayumi woke up early too. She didn't play with the two best friends, and found it amusing that they were so wrapped up in a game. Yagami was uncharacteristically quiet. She kept out of the couple's conversation and concentrated on the battle at hand. Hiroto was only half-paying attention to the screen, and kept getting knocked out as a result. In the middle of a grand argument with his beloved about the real cause of Father's baldness, Hiroto put down his controller and made sweeping hand gestures to symbolize the fallout from a nuclear warhead. Yagami continued furiously mashing the buttons on the controller long after Hiroto was dead.

Hiroto has found out that the Inazuma Caravan does not, in fact, have a Playstation. He won't admit it, but sometimes he would rather fight virtual battles than real ones.

Yagami still wakes up early every Saturday morning, half-expecting to get up and beat her best friend to smithereens. she tries to play a round with Midorikawa occasionally, but it's not the same. So, Yagami likes to think that she's outgrown these childish games.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is merely borrowed from an X-Men fanfic I once read. reviews would highly be appreciated.<p>

Coming up next time: Gazelle learns not to piss burn off.


End file.
